


Make Things Right

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, Confusion, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 01, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Snow have to deal with the fall out of the curse being broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Things Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts).



> written for the drabbletag 7 prompt: Once Upon A Time: Emma/Snow - relief

"I was afraid you'd left," Snow spoke the moment Emma had walked into the apartment they had been sharing for awhile and if Emma was right she thought she heard a hint of relief in her voice.

Looking away from the woman's gaze, Emma chewed on her lip for awhile before responding. Not even sure what to say. She could lie and say she hadn't thought about it or she could admit she had indeed thought about driving out of Storybrooke and leaving everyone behind again.

"I considered it," she finally admitted her voice barely a whisper. "Figured it was the only way to deal with finding out the woman I loved was my mother after all," she frowned as she looked back up at Snow...or as she still was to Emma, Mary Margaret Blanchard. A woman who she had fallen madly and passionately in love with, not wanting to believe Henry's story of her being her mother.

"Emma..." Snow started but then stopped obviously being at a loss for words and Emma really couldn't blame her.

Nodding her head Emma kept her frown, "Yeah...I don't know what to say to make things right either."


End file.
